Operation: Friendship
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: I know this should be in the crossover section but who reads Crossovers? This is a My little Pony and Penguins fic. The Penguins, Crystal and Blowhole get transported to Equestrai. When meeting the residents of Ponyville, Discord and Princess Celestia who knows what choas is to happen! I don't own My Little Pony or Penguins. Enjoy!
1. Deminsion Transportation

Operation: Friendship

Chapter 1: Demension Transportation

Blowhole growled as he paced around his lab. Three months ago he had gained his memory back. Revenge was long but overdue. The evil dolphin was pondering what he should do next.

He still had a slight bit of amnesia that he had to deal with, but it was all come back to him… slowly. Very slowly.

He started to work on an invention, not thinking what it does. Much like Kowalski.

Crystal walked in, seeing her son had starting inventing. She went up to him, smiling.

"Hello sweet heart. I see your inventing something. What evil are you planning now?" She asked, looking at her son with a Motherly love.

"Nothing really Mother. Just inventing for the heck of it." He replied, still inventing. "I think I'm making for us to transport to another dimension… am I able to do that?"

She nodded. "Yes honey you are. I'll pack some items just in case we get transported. I'll bring you something to eat too. Can't have you invent on an empty tummy now can we?"

Blowhole nodded, still working.

She left the room. Blowhole rubbed his head as he tried to remember something. Yet his mind was still fuzzy, from what he knew. Blowhole was close to finishing when Crystal came in, a plate of fish in her flippers.

She sat the plate next to him.

"Here you go sweetie. I made sure there wasn't any Mackerel, can't have you have an allergic reaction."

Blowhole looked at her. "I have allergies?"

She nodded. "Yes. You've been allergic to Mackerel since you were three. Now eat up."

Blowhole automatically started to eat, knowing he could trust her. Crystal looked over his invention, making sure nothing wrong would happen. Suddenly it turned on and started to pull them in.

Just then Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico came in.

Skipper pointed a flipper at Blowhole. "Stop right there…"

The leader penguin wasn't able to finish his sentence because every one of them was sucked into the portal. Crystal was able to grab hers and Blowhole's bag before they were pulled in.

Their screams echoed into the blackness.

* * *

**Short chapter I know. But they will be longer in the future I promise.**


	2. Arriving and Meetings

**Here's chapter 2 y'all! **

**Dr. Blowholeluv~ I would be happy to watch over Leena. I think I can handle watching her, after all I have look after Blowhole and all my nephews and niece. I'll be able to handle it. Tell Iris I'll be glad to, just contact me. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Arriving and Meetings

Twilight Sparkle, the purple unicorn and Princess Celestia's student, was walking through the park when she spotted two horses, one a blue Pegasus with a white mane and a white land horse with a black mane in a bun were lying on the ground, their heads covered.

The blue Pegasus had a test tube with a smoked skull above it. The white horse had a test tube with a smoked pink heart above it. Two book bags were next to them.

"Now what are two ponies doing in the park, sleeping? It could be dangerous." She asked herself, going up to them.

The white horse lifted its head up; you could tell it was a female. She shook her head, waking herself up.

Twilight froze in place then hid behind a bush.

The white mare nudged the Pegasus, trying to wake it up.

"Victor honey, wake up. You invention worked. Wake up sweet heart." The mare told the blue Pegasus Victor.

"Mmm, five more minutes Mother," Victor muttered, curling into a ball.

Twilight stared at them.

"Victor, wake up. We're horses." The mare replied, shaking her son with a hoof.

"No we're not. You're Crystal Blowhole, my mother who's a penguin, and I'm Victor Blowhole, known as Dr. Blowhole a bottle nose dolphin, who's your son and would like to sleep! Now please mother, leave me alone!"

Twilight stared at the two ponies in the park. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Those two ponies weren't really ponies at all.

Crystal frowned at her son. She grabbed his mane with her teeth and yanked.

"Ouch!" He cried, jerking up. He rubbed his head.

Twilight gasped when she saw his metal eye.

"Mooottthhheeeerrr!" he whined, "Must you-" he stopped when he looked at Crystal. His jaw dropped. "M-m-mother! You're a horse!"

Crystal nodded. "Yes honey. I know. And you're a Pegasus; now let's see if we can get you to stand up." She replied, grabbing his tail with her teeth, pulling him up.

Blowhole stood on his shaking legs, carefully taking a few steps.

"I feel weird. I'm not use to walking. I prefer my Segway." He replied, looking at his hoofs as he walked.

"Well we don't have your Segway honey. So you need to do this." She answered, watching her son try to walk.

Blowhole groaned.

She smiled. "And you are doing very well to."

Twilight watched in the bushes at Pinkie Pie bounced in. She smiled, seeing her friend in the bushes.

"Hiya Twilight!" Pinkie smiled.

Twilight covered Pinkie's mouth, shushing her.

"Be quiet! I'm busy spying on a penguin and dolphin turned ponies." Twilight whispered.

"Penguin and dolphin turned pony? Oh I want to see! I want to see! I want to see!" Pinkie jumped.

Twilight put a hoof over Pinkie's mouth again. She was about to say something when a blue face with a metal eye appeared. The face was etched up in anger.

"Mother! I think I found a couple of spies on us!"

Twilight gave a nervous chuckled as she backed up. Pinkie smiled as she jumped on him.

"Hiya! I'm Pinkie Pie. What's your name? Do you like parties? I love parties! I'm the best party planner in Ponyville! By the way welcome to Ponyville!"

"Uh…" Blowhole blinked. "Victor Blowhole. No I don't like parties, long story. Can you please get off of me?"

He shoved Pinkie off, dusting himself off.

Crystal came around the bush.

"Now Victor, is that anyway to treat a lady? Help her up now."

Blowhole looked at her. He pointed a hoof at Pinkie.

"Yea but she…" He objected.

"No buts. Apologize."

Blowhole groaned. "I'm very sorry, Pinkie was it?"

Pinkie nodded. "Yeperuni! And I accept your apology!" She went up to Crystal and started to shake her hoof. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?"

Crystal smiled.

"I'm Crystal and this is my son Victor."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. It's nice to meet you. I didn't mean to spy on you, but I overheard yours and your son's conversation and I became curious. I'm sorry."

Crystal laughed.

"Oh it's no problem at all. We're used to it. I've been in the military long before I adopted Victor."

"Mother," Blowhole warned. "They don't need to know everything about us… I think."

Twilight looked at them, going from one to another.

"Adopted? What happened to your parents? Did they die? Did they abandon you? Oh you poor thing!" Pinkie exclaimed, hugging him.

Blowhole pushed her off.

"Look I don't remember okay." He rubbed his head, "I still have a case of amnesia I'm getting over of, so I don't remember everything."

Crystal rubbed her son's back.

"Victor's biological mother died, when he was a day old. His father beat her to death. She told me to take of him since. I've been doing that. Adopted or not he is my son."

Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"Gee Mother why not tell the world about my adoption. Even let my mortal enemies know! Those pesky pen-goo-ins…"

Pinkie started to laugh.

"Pen-goo-ins? That's a funny way to say penguins! I love it! Pen-goo-ins! Pen-goo-ins!" She laughed.

Blowhole frowned at the way she was laughing. He growled. Pinkie grabbed a hold of his hoof and started pulling him. Crystal gave a small smile as she and Twilight followed close behind, talking. Twilight was getting very interested, asking questions.

* * *

Skipper groaned as he rubbed his head. He was a white unicorn with a black mane and a military helmet as a cutie mark.

"Man what a trip. Kowalski, remind me to give Blowhole a serious beating when I see him."

"Aye, Skipper," Kowalski groaned.

He was a white horse with a black mane with a test tube as a cutie mark. He lifted his head up to look at his commander. He jaw dropped. "Sk-skipper! Y-y-y-y-y-you're a…"

"I'm a what Kowalski? Spit it out soldier!" Skipper demanded.

"A unicorn!" A white Pegasus colt with a black mane exclaimed. It was Private and his cutie mark was a couple of hearts.

Rico was a white horse with a black mane with a dynamite stick as his cutie mark. His scar was still visible. He shook his head trying to wake up.

"What?" Skipper squawked. "No way! I am not some frilly little girl dream horse. I am an elite soldier, I don't do cute."

He sat down, crossing his hoofs.

"Actually sir we are all horses. You are a unicorn. Private is a Pegasus and me and Rico are normal horses. Though I don't understand how unicorns and Pegasus' exist. It's not natural! They're nothing but pure fiction!"

Private bounced around.

"Halt! Who are you? And what are you doing in the castle?" A rough male voice demanded.

The four penguins turned horses, unicorn and Pegasus turned their heads to see a white Pegasus wearing a gold armor.

A tall white Unicorn/Pegasus with a pale rainbow mane wearing a crown was next to the Pegasus. It was Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria.

"Now I repeat, who are you and what are you doing in the castle?" the Pegasus guard asked.

"I'm Skipper leader of this unit and this is my team Kowalski," Skipper began motioning to Kowalski.

"Hello," Kowalski smiled.

"Rico,"

"Hey," Rico replied.

"And young Private,"

"'Ello miss," Private grinned, bowing his head. "I had no idea we are in a castle. I don't quite remember how we got here." He looked at Skipper. "Skippah, you don't think how we got here was by Blowhole's invention, do you?"

"Blowhole," Skipper growled. "This must be his newest scheme! To have us come here so he could take over the world and destroy all humanity! Not on my watch he won't!"

"Blowhole?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Blowhole is our greatest enemy. He vowed to take over the world and make all the humans pay from where we come from. Oh my, we didn't quite catch your name miss." Private explained, with a sweet smile on his face.

"I'm Princess Celestia, ruler of all Equestria."

"Equestria? I never heard of it before. It's definitely not like New York. I can give you that much. Though it looks very nice." Kowalski commented.

Rico looked around. His mane was up in a Mohawk. He looked at Celestia. He studied her whether to trust her or not.

"'Kippa, trust?" Rico asked with a suspicious look at the Princess.

"Stand down soldier. She is no threat. We have to look for Blowhole and stop what evil is going to wreak upon this place. If you don't mind ma'am we would like your permission to look for our enemy. It would be dire importance if you did." Skipper replied.

"Then you have my permission." She replied, turning to leave.

They saluted.

"Thank you ma'am. You won't regret it." Skipper replied.

"If I may ask you something, what is the center city, town of Equestria?" Kowalski asked.

"Ponyville, I'll have my guards fly you there. Good luck with finding our enemy. I hope you stop him before he does harm to Equestria." She answered walking away.

Before long the four commandos were in a flying chariot destined for Ponyville.

"Boys from this point on, we are on 'Operation: Find that bottlenose.'" Skipper replied with a firm frown.


	3. Meeting Applejack

**Hey people, Chapter 3 is here!**

**Leena: Wonderful. **

**Blowhole: *rolls eyes* Yes what fun. **

**Oh will you two cheer up? Just because I'm babysitting you doesn't mean I need to see you guys down in the dumps. How about you go watch TV?**

**Leena: I say we watch Team Umizoomi!**

**Blowhole: No way! SpongeBob!**

***rolls eyes* While they are doing that. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Applejack

Blowhole was on the verge of an outburst. Pinkie Pie was driving him crazy! She kept going on about random stuff and asking him stuff he didn't want to talk about. Plus his head was hurting worse than when he hanged with Hans, Savio and Clemson, and they practically drove him to the brink of insanity.

He looked back to see Crystal happily chatting with Twilight.

"New York? It sounds fascinating! I would love to see it some time." The purple unicorn smiled.

"I'm sure I can build a little something for you to visit. Now why don't you tell us about Ponyville? It's not every day we get transported to a new dimension." Crystal replied.

Blowhole groaned. Of course his mother would want them to come over. She's like a social butterfly when it comes to meeting new people.

"Mother, if you don't mind. I'm going for a walk." Blowhole replied moving away.

"Okay sweetie but we need to set up a meeting place. We don't know the area and you could get lost very easily." She answered.

Blowhole rolled his eye.

"Puh-lease mother. As a genius and an adult, I don't need a meeting a place to find you. I have installed a GPS inside my metal eye which will help me locate you at any place at any time. I'll be fine."

He started to take off when she grabbed his tail and pulled him back.

"Absolutely not. You are staying where I can keep my eye on you. Who knows what danger lurks around here? Nope, you are staying right next to me."

Blowhole groaned.

"But mother…"

"Don't but mother me young man. We are in an unfamiliar place, with danger creatures we have never seen before. You have to be careful. I can't afford to have you get hurt. It's bad enough that you lost your memory, and it would be worst if you got yourself killed! Not on my watch you're not."

Blowhole looked at her with a low head.

"But I'll be careful. I swear. You always say that for a young animal to blossom was for them to go discover the world. And I want to go discover this one. So if you would…" he grunted, trying to pull away, "Let…go…"

He collapsed on the ground with her dragging him.

"Okay fine! I'll stay where you can see me! Can you please let go of me?" he begged.

Crystal let him go. He stood up, dusting himself off. They started to walk once again.

"Well I gotta go get your party ready, so you later, bye!" Pinkie replied in a fast voice, then took off running.

All three of the other ponies just stood there, blinking. Suddenly Twilight started to laugh, shaking her head.

"Typical Pinkie." She replied with a smile.

"She's certainly a feisty one. She reminds me of my brother and his friends." Crystal answered, with a fond smile.

Blowhole rolled his eye.

"A little too much like them." He commented.

His stomach suddenly growled, indicating he was hungry. His ears flattened against his head, smiling nervously with a nervous laugh.

"Hehehehehe. I guess it's been a while since I ate."

Twilight smiled. "Hey, no worry, we'll go to Sugar cube Corner. They have the best food in Ponyville!"

They went back to walking, but stopped when they heard a sound almost like thunder. Blowhole's eye widen in fear, his body lying close to the ground. His frame was shaking.

"P-p-p-please tell th-that's not a-a Th-thunderstorm." He whimpered.

"No," Twilight answered, "It's a…STAMPEDE! RUN!"

She took off running. Crystal and Blowhole started running. Blowhole didn't see a hole he was approaching. His hoof got caught in the hole and flipped him on his back, twisting his hoof.

"Ow!" He cried. He tried to pull his hoof out but it was stuck. "Mother! Twilight! I'm stuck!"

They stopped running and turned around. Crystal gasped. She ran over to him, trying to pull him out. Blowhole's eye widen when he saw a herd of cows coming towards them.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!" he shrieked.

"I can't get you unstuck!" Crystal replied.

Blowhole hugged his mother. "Goodbye Mother. I'm sorry for everything I've done that was wrong!"

"It's okay sweetie as long as you didn't mean it."

"Especially when I purposely broke your priceless Marble June Chia vase!"

She looked at him with a stern look. "You what?"

He chuckled nervously. "Forgive and forget mother?"

They looked at the stampede that was coming closer. They hugged each other.

"Good bye Mother,"

"Good bye Victor,"

They waited for their doom…but it never came.

"Yeehaw!" a southern female voice cried.

They looked up to see a mare wearing a cowboy hat.

"Applejack!" Twilight exclaimed happily.

Applejack lassoed the lead cow and steered them form hitting Blowhole and his mother. When the cows were gone and Blowhole and Crystal were in the clear, they cheered.

Applejack came up to them.

"Howdy y'all. You outta be mighty careful around a stampede. You never know what's going to happen. I'm Applejack." She looked at Blowhole and gasped. "Good Horny toads! What happened to your eye?"

Blowhole looked away. "Childhood accident. I don't like talking about it."

"I'm sorry sugar cube. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. I get this reaction all the time."

Crystal smiled at her. "I'm Crystal Blowhole, and this is my son, Victor,"

"I prefer Dr. Blowhole if you don't mind…" he answered, trying to pull his hoof out. "Ow!"

"Easy there partner. Your hoof is more stuck then a bee trapped in its own honey. Hold still now. This might hurt a little," she replied, slowly pulling his hoof out.

He winced in pain as she tugged. He yelped once it was out.

"Thank you." He replied, looking at his hoof.

Applejack smiled at him. "Hey it's no problem, Victor."

"Dr. Blowhole. I don't go by Victor. I've been telling mother that since I was 17. And she doesn't listen."

Crystal chuckled, rubbing his head. "You maybe Dr. Blowhole to the world, but you'll always be my little Victor."

Blowhole groaned as Applejack and Twilight sniggered. He pulled his head away, and proceeded to stand up.

"Let's just g-Ow!" he yelped as he stood on injured hoof.

"Don't you fret, none. We'll get you to a doctor…" Applejack began.

"Actually Applejack," Crystal interjected, "I have first aid kit with me. I always carry one with me when me and Victor go traveling. It's like everywhere he goes he always ends up getting himself hurt."

Blowhole rolled his eye.

"Yea right mother. I don't injure myself on _every_ trip. Kowalski on the other hand…" he started laughing.

Crystal chuckled.

"Well you got a point there darling. Your uncle is quite a klutz." She replied, patching his hoof up.

Blowhole's stomach growled once again. He chuckled nervously.

"Heheh, I still haven't eaten." He replied.

Applejack raised her hoof up slightly.

"Well I didn't you say so? I got a batch of goods on my farm. It's not far, just follow me." She replied.

The three other ponies followed the country pony to her farm. The whole time Blowhole's stomach was growling.

They arrived at Applejack's farm. Blowhole stared wide eye at all the apple trees. He's never been on a farm before, let alone see an apple orchard.

"Well here we are. The Apple family farm. So what do you think Victor?"

"Blowhole, please. It's magnificent! I've never seen an apple farm let alone been on one! I grew up in the city my whole life without seeing one, till now."

"Well now you have. Now let's get something for you to chow down on. I bet y'all are hungry."

"Starving," Blowhole answered following her.

"Well I just got the thing." Applejack replied, having them sit at a table. "I've got apple pie, apple fritters, apple cake, apple tarts, Carmel candy apples,"

Blowhole stared at all the apple related food she was sitting in front of him. He was practically drooling at the sight of all that food.

"Well chow down y'all. There's a reason for this food to be here, and it's to be eaten!"

"Gladly!" Blowhole answered, starting to eat.

* * *

Skipper groaned. Kowalski and Private had been fighting the whole trip about if this was real or not. Rico was just looking over his weapons.

"I'm telling you Private this is all fake! Pegasus and Unicorns don't exist! We're dreaming."

"Are not, Kowalski!"

"Are too, Private!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Both of you button it your mouths! We are on a mission! Not debating over girly dreams. Kowalski this is real so shut it!" Skipper snapped.

"But Skipper…" Kowalski objected.

"No buts, this is real. This was caused by Blowhole so we are going through this now put a sock in it!"

Kowalski sat down, muttering.

Rico rolled his eyes, continuing to sort and his clean his weapons. He was still able to regurgitate and store his weapons in his stomach, to everyone's amazement.

Down below in the princess's garden was the statue of Discord. A purple orbed illuminated form its chest. Cracks started to form.

Before long Discord was set free from his stoned prison.

"Time for some chaos!" he cackled flying off.

* * *

**Oh my, what's Discord's evil plan this time? **

**Blowhole: SpongeBob!**

**Leena: Umizoomi!**

**Both of you shut up! They're both stupid! *puts tape in* Watch the Hey Arnold movie. **

**Blowhole and Leena: But we don't...**

**Shut up and sit down!**

**Blowhole and Leena: *sits down***

***rubs temples* Okay stick around for the next chapter! Later!**


End file.
